


Jamison Justice

by orphan_account



Category: roadrat - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Sex, Attempted Murder, Blood and Gore, Gang Rape, Gay Bar, Gay Male Character, Gay Porn Hard, Gay Rights, Gay Sex, Gun Kink, Gunshot Wounds, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Knifeplay, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Minor Original Character(s), Multiple Orgasms, Murder, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Phone Sex, Public Sex, Racism, Rape Recovery, Rape Roleplay, Sex Is Fun, Sexism, Shower Sex, Suicide Attempt, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-02 08:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17261288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "They said he'd never amount to anything. He was gonna forever be that foolish rat roaming the endless eradicated sea of the Outback. Never would he find his true calling, forever he'd be alone. It's good to be right, and its damn good to prove others wrong."





	1. Turnabout Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> My new years mission, create a Roadrat Au that will rival the likes of Pirate Au, Coffee Shop Au, Fisher Au, and even Farmer Au.
> 
> This is gonna be set up differently from other stories your used to. Important characters that will reoccur or will be extremely crucial to the overall plot will be given profiles that list their overall stats.
> 
> Also something to keep in mind unless its within connecting rooms or if the plot calls for it each chapter is gonna take place in rooms that way it will be easy to understand and keep up with all of the locations the characters will be going to.

**January 1, 11:23 AM**

**District Court**

**Defendant No. 3**

 

Taking in a deep breath and getting a good look at the surrounding area, I put my hands in my pocket and stands firm, awaiting my call to action. 

"Mr. James, you should be heading into the courtroom in about 5 minutes or so" says the lobby security guard

"Oh uh thank you sir, for keeping me updated" Jamison said with a nervous smile. 

The security guard nodded and took his stance by the courtroom door, resuming his duty over the lobby watch. The room was glimmering with polish, golden walls with unique pictures, the roof was a fixture of multi colored marble patterns that look like something out of the Gala. There were a few royal blue chairs, some silver toned coffee tables, a coffee machine, and some donuts in a white box by the steaming pot. 

My name is Jamison Justice Fawkes, I'm an attorney. Today will be my first ever case. 

  **Profile**

**Name: Jamison Justice Fawkes**

**Age: 23**

**Weight: 123Ibs**

**Height: 6.2ft**

**Race: Australian**

**Gender: Male**

**Occupation: Attorney**

**Skin ID: White**

**Sexual Leaning: Gay**

**Religion: Celt**

 

I walked to the coffee pot and made myself a small cup hoping to calm m nerves alittle. I'm doning my usual Ace Attire, my sherlock esque coat with my white button up shirt underneath, my dark jeans, leather slip on shoes and black socks along with my leather brown gloves, red scarf, and red beanie with a little puffy cotton ball on the tip. You may think not exactly the best attire for an attorney but A. It was my first ever case and B. It was extremely cold. Plus I was never the kind to follow standards, I always went against the status quo and did my own thing. 

As I held my coffee I noticed somebody approaching me, none other than the judge himself.

"James honey" he said looking down on me with his usual warm smile.

 

**Profile**

**Name: Judge Geno Borat**

**Age: 65**

**Weight: 564Ibs**

**Height: 6.5ft**

**Race: Alaskan**

**Gender: Male**

**Occupation: Judge**

**Skin ID: White**

**Sexual Leaning: Gay**

**Religion: Non Denominational**

 

 

Geno Borat, the ruler of this precinct. Wearing the typical judge attire, long black body cover, white doile around his neck, and having his gavel tucked away by his left side. 

"Y...your honor!" I pronounce in a panic.

"Hehe James, for the last time you dont have to call me your honor all the time." Petting my head. 

Geno when outside of the courtroom is a literal teddy, however when hes in his courtroom he becomes a polar bear. Some say he has controlled bi polar disorder but I never believed that to be so. Sure he can change emotions at the drop of a hat but in my mind he can just asses situations better than most people. 

"Are you ready for today's case?" he asked me.

"I am sir, though I am alittle nervous"

He chuckled and winked at me "You have nothing to worry about James, this case is gonna be a breeze for you."

"Do you believe my friend is innocent?"

He crossed his hands "Now James you know that's not my place to say at this time." He said firmly.

"S sorry sir!" I said rapidly.

"Heh your still learning James, not to mention this is a case your really not suppose to be handling..."

Typically when an attorney is fresh out of law school, they dont really take up extremely high ranking cases. However in this circumstance...

"No sir, if anyone can prove my friends innocence it is going to be me. He did not kill Alex Carnvy. 

Geno nodded "I trust in your conviction James. This isnt necessarily allowed, but let's go over the case as a whole to test your knowledge that your going to be bringing to the courtroom."

I nodded in agreement "Yes your honor. *Ahem* Alex Carnvy 27 year old straight white Male owner of Carnvys Cravings. 

"Very good James." said Geno.

"On December 27th 7:45 PM in Carnys Cravings, Alex Carnvy was managing his inventory in the back of his restaurant. While doing so he hears a knock on his door, as he approaches the door he is shot in the head and killed. Current suspect, my friend Sharpay Daniels as she was the final remaining customer in the vicinity at the scene of the crime. And since Sharpay has connections to Alex financially, she is unfortunately seen as a suspect.

Geno looked down on me with alittle bit of anger "James, you must keep your feelings in check. While Miss Daniels is your friend, in the court of law that is an irrelevant fact. She is a suspect not because she was the only one in the area of Alex's death, but also because she has openly admitted in her testimony that she has butted heads with Alex in terms of financial complications. Not only that we have camera evidence that shows a figure pointing the gun to Mr. Carnvys head and delivering the shot to his frontal skull. 

"But Sharpay didnt do it!" I shout angrily "You've known me and her for a really long time she doesnt even like to kill spider that she sees let alone a grown man!"

Geno nodded in agreement "I know. However the way the evidence stacks up it all points to her being the culprit. But you and I both know she didnt do it." Patting my head "Your job is to show everyone why shes innocent. You are the truth seeker, your job is to find the truth at the end of it all. This time it's to protect a friend, but for all your future cases your job is to find the truth."

I nod "Yes your honor" 

"Also it should go without saying, that I'm not allowed to speak to you like this before court. Todays an exception because it is your first day and it involves a friend." Geno explained.

"Yessir" I said.

Geno smiled and gave me a hug. I'm a very small scrawny guy so getting a hug from a guy like Geno is almost like an event. If you were to come at Geno from behind you would think he was hugging the air as you couldnt see me at all.

"Dont worry James, I know you can prove Sharpays innocence. Shes a good girl, and she doesnt deserve this madness."

"I agree 100% sir. I will save Sharpay no matter what" 

Geno let me go and began walking to the door "I'll see you inside Mr. Justice" going into the courtroom and closing the door.

*Sigh* "This is gonna be very interesting." 

As I finished my coffee and threw my cup into the little can, I psyched myself up and proceed to enter the courtroom. 

° **Snort Snort** °

"Hm?" I look around me and look at the security guard beside me.

"Is something the matter sir?" asked the guard.

"Oh uhh...no sir. Just nerves"

"You'll do fine kid" said the guard with a small grin.

I knew I was the only one that heard that sound. At the time I figured it was just my head playing tricks on me. Little did I know that hearing those sounds would be the noises of my future.

 

 **To Be Continued**...

Next Time On Jamison Justice!

We have proof that Miss Daniel's is the guilty party.

This is like so not happening all I was there for was to get lunch and to discuss a loan!

I cant let this happen to her, theres gotta be something I'm missing.

Listen kid, I'm gonna need your help.

That voice, that sound...your...


	2. Turnabout Shine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The instant I stepped into that courtroom, it felt scary. Surrounded by big tall walls, total strangers, heavy burdens. I felt isolated and frightened, but little did I know i wasnt alone. Someone was there...he was there...smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the courtroom we will go. Now were gonna get into the thick of it. Once again just like chapter 1 nothing to traumatic is gonna happen here but this'll give excellent opportunity to get accustomed to the courtroom and how it slightly functions in this world.

  **Januray 1, 11:28 AM**

**District Courtroom**

**Defendant No.3**

 

As I walked into the courtroom I took a moment to asses the area. The courtroom itself was beautiful but very intimidating. Since was Genos precinct and you could tell. Big golden walls, golden judges bench, golden jury stands, golden everything. The only thing that wasnt really golden were some nature pictures on the wall and of course the people in the room itself. One major way you can tell this is Genos taste is his statues. Big hypermasculine monsters and men in many different kinds of poses all over the courtroom. My personal favorite is the Moccus better to be known as the Hog god. He stood by Genos stand to the right, standing proudly nearly 10 feet tall, teeming with muscle, fat, and not a single shred of shame to be seen. Having this kind of atmosphere could definitely put some people off, however for me it gave me a sense of ease as I know that I'm in a precinct that welcomes me with open arms. Of course in Genos case with open legs as well.

"James! Hey over here!!" waved Sharpay from the defendant stand.

 

**Profile**

**Name: Sharpay Damian Daniels**

**Age: 25**

**Weight: 134Ibs**

**Height: 6.0ft**

**Race: American**

**Gender: Female**

**Occupation: Beauticianist**

**Skin ID: White**

**Sexual Leaning: Straight**

**Religion: Christian**

 

Good old Sharpay always filled with high spirits as usual. Sharpays the sassy sweetheart of the town always with good intentions but incredible bossy and pushy. Shes the type to force you to stop smoking so she can save your life or perhaps slap a milkshake from your hand when your on a diet. Again means well but alarmingly obnoxious. Me and here became friends when I entered law school. I had went to get a haircut one day and she just so happened to be training that day. She was the one that gave me my ponytail look and darker blonde hair. Weve been cool ever since. Easy way to spot Sharpay, shes all pink. Pink dress, pink jacket, pink highlights with her blonde hair, pink accessories. It's like Kirby threw up on her to be honest but it's her trademark and she wears it with pride.

"Heading your way Sharpay" I said politely as I begin to walk to the defendant stand where she stood.

"Can you believe this nonsense Jamie?! This is like so not happening all I was there for was to get lunch and to discuss a loan!" she said as she huffed and crossed her arms.

"I know." I said calmly as I took the stand beside her. "Your not guilty, and that's why were here so we can show them that your not guilty."

"*sign* i just want a disco nap..." laying her head down on the stand.

"Hehe" I giggle patting her head "Dont worry itll be over before you know it."

And as I made my stand, Geno comes to his chair and takes his seat. I could tell just by looking at him that the teddy bear is currently on break. Probably still in the courtroom lobby having some coffee no doubt. The look in his eyes, you can tell he means business. He has checked his feelings at the door and is ready to work.

"*ahem* Mr. Justice are you ready?" he asked me.

"Yes your honor" I said firmly.

"Very good. Ms. Daniels please take the stand."

Sharpay looked alittle sad "Geno..."

Geno immediantly got strict "Ms. Daniels you will refer to me as your honor from here on out do I make myself quite clear?"

And Here comes the Payne...

"I'll call you whatever the heck I wanna call you! How dare you talk to me like I'm your daughter I've been your BBBMBFFTTYLXOX for like what 2 years or so?!"

When Sharpay gets angry she gets alarmingly cranky. Thankfully with her good Christian nature she doesnt swear if hardly at all. Which is a miracle.

Geno immediantly slammed his gavel down causing an extremely loud sound to ring the courtroom. With his strength it nearly sounds like a sonic boom.

"Order! Ms. Sharpay you will maintain a professional demeanor in my prisenct do we understand eachother!?"

Sharpay crossed her arms and walked to the stand stomping the ground like she had lost a date or something. Thankfully she does know when to simmer the Payne down.

"Sharpay..." I tried to tell her it was going to be ok.

"Mr. Justice refrain." he said to me strictly. 

"Yes your honor"

"Prosecutor Axel should be arriving in just a moment..."

And as soon as he said that Axel came into the courtroom and took his stand on the other side of the courtroom across from me. 

"Sorry I'm late your honor..." he said sadly taking a deep breath seeing me and Sharpay. 

 

**Profile**

**Name: Axel Bolt Gear**

**Age: 27**

**Weight: 176Ibs**

**Height: 6.4ft**

**Race: American**

**Gender: Male**

**Occupation: Prosecuter**

**Skin ID: White**

**Sexual Leaning: Gay**

**Religion: Aethiest**

Geno nodded "Your just in time Mr. Gear."

Axel just like with Sharpay is a good friend. We went to the same law school together and stuck by eachother throughout the run. He is a prosecutor but you wouldnt know it by looking at him. His long blonde hair that reaches just past his shoulders. His silver earrings. Butch facial complexion, skull sucking a bone t shirt with rainbow flames, ripped blue jeans with a classic kilt and pride flag belt buckle, leather gloves with spike knuckles, spike leather boots with blood red laces. You immediantly think LGBT musician and you would be almost correct. Axel is Guardian by day Rockstar by night basically. He is wicked with a guitar, he actually uses me as his vocalist from time to time. I've been told I sound like an Australian Jesse Mcartney...to this day I still dont know if thats a compliment or not.

"Yo J...Shar..." he said to us with sadness.

"Axel..." I said with my own sadness.

Axel is in a bad spot at the moment. He knows she didnt do it but as per his job he has to follow the evidence presented to him and try to make her the guilty party. Basically he has to do his job regardless of his emotions. Inside, he most likely wants us to get outta here and go get a bite.

Geno slammed his gavel "Court is now in session. Is the defender and the prosecutor ready?"

I say "yes your honor"

Axel says "yes your honor"

Sharpay says "whatevs" shes actually behaving better than youd think. Normally shed be throwing things. 

**Court In Session**

Axel began "On December 27th 7:27 PM Alex Carnvy was managing his stock in the back of his restaurant the Carnvy Cravings. During this time the restaurant had very little activity and had no customers. At around 7:28 PM Carnvy hears a knock at the door, he approaches the door and begins to open it slowly. The instant the door opens he gets shot in the skull and is left in the stock room. At 7:30 PM Sharpay was found at the scene of the crime wielding a pistol and was standing in front of Mr. Carnvys body when law enforcement came to retrieve the body. We have a witness report that Sharpay went into the back and never came out until security apprehended her for question. We also have video evidence of Carnvy being shot and killed to which in the evidence showed a figure wearing high heels and a pistol. Also the figure was holding a purse. 

"Hmm...I see." Geno nodded

On the one hand there is no question in my mind Sharpay did this. Then again the evidence doesnt exactly aid her in her innocence.

Axel looked at Sharpay "Shar..." 

"Mr. Gear maintain your professionalism"

"Yes your honor...Miss Daniels...name and occupation" he asked calmly

You can tell just by looking at Sharpay that she just was not amused. Being surrounded by 3 of her closest friends and being accused of murder. Me her and Axel spoke before today. We all swore that no matter what happens she will not be found guilty. Me and Axel had explained to her beforehand that whatever we say in the end it's to help her. She is in no way mad at us, but she is mad at the situation and the fact me and Axel have to treat her like a petty suspect against our will. 

"You know who I am Axel..." she said bluntly

I quickly tell her "Sharpay...I mean Miss Daniels. The court itself would like to know your name and occupation and would appreciate your full cooperation."

"James..." Sharpay went from irritated to just plain depressed. 

My first time in the courtroom with my friends...this is not how I pictured it at all. 

"I'm...my name is Sharpay Damian Daniels and I'm a beauticionist." she said calmly.

Axel nodded "Alright Shar...I mean Miss Daniels. Could you please give us your testimony"

And here is where I come in. We know Sharpay is innocent but I need to cross examine her so I can hopefully extract some information that will aid in proving her innocence. 

Geno looked at me "Mr. Justice are you ready for your first cross examination?"

I shake my head "Yes your honor."

Sharpay took a deep breath and began...

"I was going to Carnvys Cravings to ask Alex about getting a small loan and to get something to eat. I got there around 7:20 PM. The restaurant was pretty much barren. I sat at one of the front tables until about 7:25 PM when I decided to leave my table and head into the back to look for Alex. I spent about 5 minutes looking for him and whenever I found him I saw him lying down dead with a pistol on the ground. I picked the pistol up to look at it and then the police came in behind me and took me to the precinct." 

Sharpay looked at me and then looked at Axel. 

"Alright Miss Daniels, so you say you were going to ask Alex for a loan. What was the loan for?"

"It was gonna be for this really awesome lip stick i saw on tv!" she said happily. "Pink and Prime, it was a lipstick that could transform into a pink Starscream!"

Geno grew big eyes at the answer "Oh really? I love Starscream."

Sharpay at last grew a smile "Hes like totally my style. Hes clever, cunning, has great hips, and hes so fab."

I couldnt help but deliver a smile of my own. 

Axel let out a chuckle "Hah well now that doesnt seem so harmful."

"Exactly can I go now?" she asked with false hope.

Geno shook his head left and right "not quite, you still have to finish your cross examination"

"Aww...mkay."

Well her attempt is admirable.

"Hehe alright Miss Daniels so you were going there to get money for lipstick. Was there any particular reason you chose to go to Alex instead of either me or Axel?"

"Oh I love you two with all my heart but your both broke."

Axel crossed his arms "Well I never..."

I couldnt help but be slightly offended too. I ain't broke. In fact I was the one that bought her purse. 

"Ahh...well then what about why you chose Alex from the get go?"

"Alex had actually owed me. I gave him a free haircut last month so it was payback time" she smiled.

"Payback time?" Axel questioned. 

"Oh you know what I mean." she said calmly. 

"Be careful what you say Shar you just made yourself sound vengeful" said Axel

"*ahem*" said Geno

Axel rolled his eyes "Miss Daniels."

Sharpay giggled alittle "Its ok Axel I know your just doing your job. I think everything's going to be ok, let's just try to have fun with it." she gave a warm smile which made all of us smile.

I continued on "Ok so Alex was in debt to you so you were basically getting a favor. Nothing wrong with that. You say you went to look for Carnvy at around 7:25 PM and it took you 5 minutes to find him. How come?" 

"Oh his back of the restaurant is friggin HUGE, theres like 5 rooms and I was checking in all of them to find him! The storage was of course the last room I checked."

"And you say you found Alex body 5 minutes into your search?"

She nodded "I checked my watch it was 7:30 PM on the dot.

"At which point you found his body and proceeded to immediantly check the pistol."

"Yep" she said with 0 hesitation "I figured that the killer was still around so I was gonna take the gun for myself."

Axel nodded in agreement "sounds like something you would do" 

Sharpay giggled "Well I mean..."

Geno looked at Axel sternly "Axel remember why your here..."

Axel nodded sadly "Yes your honor." 

Axel then held up a remote control to which the bailiff moved a small television out to the center floor.

"We have proof that Miss Daniel's is the guilty party." said Axel. 

It was the camera footage that Axel had mentioned earlier. It does indeed show a figure with heels and a purse shooting Alex in the head. 

Axel began "as you can see your honor the footage clearly shows a slim figure with high heels and a purse. The colors of the purse and the high heels just so happen to match Miss Daniels current attire today."

I slammed my hands against the stand "Oy! Now just hold on there mate!" I shouted in my Aussie accent.

Geno, Sharpay, Axel, and everyone else In the courtroom looked at me like I had lost my mind.

Geno grew big eyes "Justice is something the matter?"

"Damn right somethings the matter! Theres a tremendous contradiction here! Sharpay you said that you found Alex body at 7:30 PM correct?

"That's correcto" she said

"The security footage shows that Alex was killed two minutes before Sharpays arrival. So tell me your honor if she did kill Alex why on earth would she return to the scene of the crime 2 minutes later?

"Not so fast James!" shouted Axel "Consider what she stated earlier. It took her 5 minutes to find that room. Before that she was lost like a dog in a maze, obviously she couldnt find the exit and wound up back to the scene of the crime at which point the police arrive and take her into custody." 

Sharpay got very moody "I ain't that stupid good Lord." 

Axel continued "another thing to consider, Sharpay says she picked the gun up to defend herself. I don't think so" Axel smiled and pointed at Sharpay "she was clearly returning to the scene of the crime to retrieve the murder weapon before the authorities could arrive! At which point it was to late of course."

Sharpay turned to Geno and threw her hands up "Cant yall at least pretend to be on my side here?!" 

Geno sighed "it's not Axel's job to be on your side."

Sharpay huffed and crossed her arms "Oh fine" 

I cant let this happen to her, theres gotta be something I'm missing.

**°Snort Snort°**

"Huh? That sound..." 

It was that noise again...it sounded so much closer than it did before. I looked around the courtroom and I look to the back double doors of the courthouse. A larger than life shadowy figure stood at the door. I could barely make out what the figure was with how large it was. It looked like a man...a person. I always thought Geno was big but this figure is like Geno plus 5 inches and add an alarmingly large gut with man boobs the size of a VW Bugs headlights. I couldnt stop staring at the figure. Almost is as if he was calling to me, wanting me to follow him. 

Sharpay threw a cup at my head "James!" 

I snapped out of it and refocused " Sorry sorry uhh..." and immediantly out of nowhere I just point towards Axel and yell "OBJECTION!"

Once again the courtroom was just speechless. This was a tremendous way to start my career. At that moment I had no idea what came over me. I have my loose cannon moments but this was just absurd. But I took it and ran with it. This was for the truth! 

"Axel Gear, unfortunately your so called evidence is very flimsy!" 

Axel let out a huge gasp "W..wha?!"

I smile and just roll with my sudden confidence "You make the comment that Sharpay was returning to the scene of the crime to obtain the murder weapon correct?" 

Axel nodded "Uh...yea." he immediantly smiled. He knew I was onto something and he couldnt be anymore thrilled.

"And you also make the mention that law enforcement came into the scene immediantly at 7:30 PM on the dot! On top of that it specifically states in both Sharpays testimony and in the police report that the restaurant was barren. Meaning there were no customers. Sharpay and Alex were the only two people inside of the restaurant. 

Geno smiled brightly along with Sharpay and Axel.

"So my question to you is...How were the police notified and summoned to the scene of the crime when nobody was around to make the call!?!" 

Axel was keeping his smile but he was blown away! "WHOAH!!"

Sharpay began to do alittle dance "James to the Rescue! Wohoo!" 

Geno hammered his gavel to quiet the courtroom down "Order! Mr. Justice those are very good points you have just made"

Sharpay began to pack her purse "Case dismissed I'm innocent and very hungry."

"Not so fast!" shouted Axel giving me a smirk. 

"Huh?" I said.

"Like the Judge himself said, you made some very good points. Goes to show you've got what it takes to be an ace attorney."

"Oh well uh thanks mate" I said with a nervous smile.

"However my man all you did was prove that someone else was there at the scene of the crime, someone like...our eye witness Mr. Bobby Bones!"

You could tell that Axel was trying really hard to both do his job and help Sharpay at the same time. 

Axel looked at me with intent "Perhaps it is time we call our witness to the stand" 

I nodded in agreement "The defense would like to call Mr. Bobby Bones to the stand!"

Geno nodded "Very well, Mr. Bones to the stand and Miss Daniels stand by Mr. Justice."

Sharpay zoomed over to my side "friggin gladly"

Normally she enjoys the spotlight but not this kind.

Out the door comes Bobby and takes the stand, a very generic looking black man in his 40's. Seems like your average joe 5'5 121ibs plain clothes. Doesnt scream killer to others...

I start "Name and Occupation"

Bobby looks at me with his brown eyes, I could tell he just wanted to tear me to pieces. Fortunately I'm Misfit of Mayhem so nothing really scares much. 

"Bobby Bones...Unemployed"

Sharpay chimed in "W...why are you unemployed?" 

Geno put his finger over his lips "Shhh"

Sharpay covered her mouth "Sorry"

Bobby continued "Alright so heres the deal. I was outside the vicinity minding my own business when all of a sudden I hear a gunshot. I call the police and they come to apprehend the blonde."

Axel looked at me with complete disbelief, is as if hes trying to tell me Do I really have to defend this?

"Uhh...is that your testimony?" I asked

"Yea." He said bluntly "Is that a problem?"

I giggle alittle "For you it is. In your witness report you claim that you saw Sharpay enter the back of the restaurant and you didnt see her come out until the police came to get her.

"Yea." he said

"Well you just told us that you called the police when you heard gunshots, you didnt mention anything about watching Sharpay entering the back of the restaurant or anything."

"So?" he asked

I slam my hand against the desk "Soooo that means we have a contradiction here! Your witness report is clearly different from your current testimony!"

Geno nodded "He is correct Mr. Bones. Please tell us the full extent of what you witnessed"

Bones nodded "Yea ok. I was outside the restaurant taking a piss and I see this ugly ass skinny white girl walkin into the back of the joint. Then I hear gunshots and I call the police."

Geno slammed his gavel like a brute beast "ENOUGH! Mr. Bobby Bones you will give us your testimony in a professional and orderly manner or you will be held I'm contempt of court!"

Bones huffed "I didnt do it"

Axel stepped in "Nobody said you did."

It's pretty clear hes hiding something and Axels not gonna defend him so I gotta go at him full force. 

"Alright Mr. Bones you wanna play hard ball? Fine by me. So you say you were outside the restaurant at around 7:20 PM to 7:30 PM correct? 

"Yea" he stated

"Would you care to tell the court why you were there in the first place?"

Bobby crossed his arms "I was going to apply for a job, dishwasher"

Axel rolled his eyes and forced himself to defend Bones "As you can see your honor, Mr. Bones was entering the facility after he was finished handling his business to apply for a job. At which point he sees Charpay entering the back room."

Charpay whispered into my ear "poor Axel"

I whisper back "agreed. Let's end this quickly" 

I pull up the video footage where Alex was shot. 

Bobby comments "Damn now that's a headshot."

Geno grew very angry "do you find enjoyment in this mans death?"

Bobby laughed "Hell yea I do. Another white man gone praise be." 

Obviously Bobby was trying to get one of us to react but we werent gonna fall for it. Plus he wasn't worth the effort.

"Mr. Bones I want you to take a look at the figure standing by the door. Tell me what you see."

"I see a figure with a gun and heels"

"Very good now could you please tell the court what the skin color of the figure is?"

Bobby grew big eyes. He knew he was in for it now. 

"Uhhh white?" 

I smiled "Incorrect, I think it's a figure with black skin.

Bobby chuckled "I ain't blind kid his skin is clearly white."

I caught his slip up "His skin Mr. Bones?

Bobby was getting nervous

"Her her I meant her!"

"You know Bones I can understand getting fired from a job. Must hurt, very painful. Makes you wanna do things...maybe get revenge.

"Not so fast! Your honor hes badgering the witness"

Geno nodded "I'll allow it"

Axel couldnt be happier to hear those words.

"Sharpay I ask you did you see anybody when you were going into the restaurant?"

Sharpay grew big eyes "Oh I did see a skinny guy outside he was..." her jaw dropped. "But wait he was a white guy!"

I giggled evily "Correct Sharpay. You did see a white man. In reality what you saw" slamming my hands down and pointing at Bobby "was Bobby Bones disguised as a white woman!!"

The courtroom just erupted with chatter. To which Geno slammed his gavel 3 times.

"Order Order Order!! Mr. Justice what are you getting at!?"

I look at Bobby with Pursit in my Eyes "Picture it, Carnvys Cravings 7:20 PM. A disguised Bobby Bones was waiting outside of Alex place of business to exact his revenge on Alex for firing him. He sees Sharpay enter into the building and decides to follow inside. He finds Carnvy, shoots him, and flees the scene, quickly of course seeing as his he knows where to go better than Sharpay seeing is how he used to work there!" 

"Not so fast! If he did kill Carnvy at 7:28 PM how did the police have enough time to make it to the crime scene? They would have only had two minutes to get there and the closest police station is 20 minutes away!"

"Simple mate, the call was pre planned. He had phoned the authorities a few minutes before he made his move."

Bobby slammed his hands on the stand "You have no proof!!"

"All we have to do is get the gun scanned for fingerprints and do a background check on your employment history"

Sharpay chimed in "Wait but my fingerprints are on the gun cause I picked it up!"

I smiled "We can find yours and Mr. Bones prints...guaranteed."

At that moment Bobby knew that he was utterly defeated. 

"*sniff* i...I confess."

Geno nodded "Mr. Bones..."

Bobby began "I had been working for Carnvys Cravings for around 4 years. Used to be his star cook. Me and Alex we got along great...we...we loved eachother. Everything was perfect until 5 days ago...when Alex let me go and cut me out of his life. He said he was gonna close his restaurant since it wasnt doing so well...and...he...he said that...he was bored of me. I was so hurt and angry...I thought me and him had something good...borderline marriage even....

Geno said "So you took his life as an act for revenge"

Bobby nodded "Yea..."

And just like that without second thought, Bobby Bones was apprehended and brought to jail.

Geno looked at all 3 of us standing by eachother. "Well this certainly was an interesting day wasnt it?"

I giggled "it was insane! But I knew we were gonna save Sharpay."

"I have the biggest splitting headache" Axel said rubbing his temples.

Sharpay smiled and hugged me and Axel "I knew you two would come through for me. BBBMBFFTTYLXOX 4 LIFE." 

Geno nodded " Well I think I can safely say that Miss Daniels is found Not Guilty.

And with one last swing of his gavel...it was over.

**Court Adjourned**

Sharpay held Axels hand and smiled "I dunno if I wanna go get something to eat or go straight to bed after that."

Axel shrugged "I say we do both. Get a burger then head on home"

Sharpay nodded "My treat! You coming James?"

I look behind me "Oh uh not today I gotta take care of something first and then I'm gonna head on home for some shut eye" 

Axel and Sharpay both nodded and left the courthouse. The place became empty and at first I thought I was the only one left. But then I remembered...

I walked to the double doors in the back of the courtroom, the figure still here...I slowly opened the door and look up.

The figure looked down upon me "Hey..."

I gulped slightly "Uhh...Gday Mate..."

That voice, that sound...your...

"Listen kid, I'm gonna need your help."

The instant he said that he took his right hand and slowly reached down to my face and grabbed my whole entire head. I couldn't speak or even breath I was so terrified. His one hand eclipsed half of my entire body. I didnt feel like i was in any danger but I could tell he wouldnt take no for an answer.

 

 **To Be Continued**...

Next Time On Jamison Justice!

I've been keeping an eye on you kid.

We haven't seen Jamie in awhile.

Are you a God?

I really like you and I want to stick by you!

I like you kid, you've got that Mayhem in you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is in the bag. You'll notice as we progress the courtroom chapters will definitely be the longest as theres alot of people to cover.


	3. Turnabout Hog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Generally I'm widely accepted as the good boy. The one that thinks of others, the guy that is the definition of charity, down to earth, and cool headed. People didnt know me during my days of madness. Little did everyone know, I was the creator of Chaotic Neutral. I had gotten away from that life, as it was very lonely. I wanted a partner, I wanted a man. On that day in the courtroom, things were about to get interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At last the man of the hour is here. I've been getting alot of DM on Twitter from people who were excited that Hog is finally making his appearance. Hey I'm happy too believe me lol
> 
> Anonymous- Will the courtroom be a major focus of the overall story?
> 
> Think of the courtroom chapters as the season finales in a way. Everyone comes together and faces off against the keepers of the peace. It is subject to change of course but as of right now Straight up this story is 70% outside of the courtroom as theres plently options to work with.

**January 2, 10:20 AM**

**High Attorney Office**

**Justice Room**

 

 

Yesterday's case was very stressful but at the same time fun. It was my first time being in the courtroom, and I saved a friends life. Even though I may have turned some heads I think I left a good impression. Sharpay is back at work and so is Axel. Geno gave me high praise for my pursuit. It was all good. Not to mention I finally got to the bottom of those snorts that I've been hearing as well. 

I sit up in my chair looking around my room. Currently I live at the attorneys office. Small office space but i pay no rent, I have electricity, water, trash pickup, internet, 3 squares a day, and a great view of the city. It's a simple office not alot to really brag about, white walls, white furniture, white white white. Sofa, table, oven, microwave, fridge, washer, dryer, tv, laptop, a game system or two, basically every generic office youd see during a tour. It's not much but it's good for me...for now. 

"Oh..." I look to my bedroom and there he emerges. The larger than life behemoth himself who was watching me at the courthouse. The one with the hands bigger than half my body. 

"Oh hey!" I said happily as I jumped up in excitement "Good morning Mr. Rutledge!" giving my brightest smile.

He looked at me with a smirk "Kill the formalities kid, I told you last night just call me Mako." 

 

 

**Profile**

**Name: Mako "Roadhog" Rutledge**

**Age: 48**

**Weight: 550 Ibs**

**Height: 7'3 ft**

**Race: Australian "Kiwi"**

**Gender: Male "Hog"**

**Occupation: One Man Apocalypse**

**Skin ID: White**

**Sexual Leaning: Gay "Ratsexual"**

**Religion: Holy Hog**

 

I grin and walk closer to him "Haha I'm sorry Mako, I've gotta keep reminding myself I dont have to be so professional all the time"

Mako looked down at me and grinned "Heh it's all good kid." 

Mako took his left hand and gave me a pat on the head. I shivered alittle but I didnt object at all. In fact I giggled alittle when he did so. This man...Mako. I dunno what magic he is using on me but I just cant get over his presence. Within the span of a couple of hours I have let this man into my home, sleep in my bed, and today I'm gonna help him with something. To a normal person this would seem abnormal. Fortunately for me I'm an advocate against being normal.

I walk over to my desk and sit at my computer chair "I'm sorry the bed was so small I didnt want you to sleep on the floor."

Mako sat on the couch, causing a small little shake in the room. "It wasnt all that small. Got a good look at your room, very nice."

"Oh thanks mate!" I giggled.

Mako raised his left eyebrow with an evil grin "Enjoyed the hot steamy shower too."

I immediantly blush up " Gah uh...haha well I was surprises you were able to fit into into it! 

"It was a tight squeeze." he winked at me.

I return the evil smile, the sudden confidence welled in me like it did in the courtroom yesterday "You seem like the kind of man who enjoys being in tight spaces"

Mako laughed and pointed to his crotch "Your a great judge of character. Hows about you get that pretty little ass over here and give this big boy a ride?"

Who was I to turn down an offer like that. I immediantly got flashbacks to my time in Australia during my mayhem days. I was very popular with the outback locals especially with the men. Course I never slept with any of them but I did always have a thing for guys bigger and taller than me. As a child I've always been in love with the big guy little guy relationship. With the way the world treats gay guys it's a pairing thats never seen. I've always been a big advote for gay mens rights especially when it comes to breaking gay Male stereotypes. Many people say big guy little guy is stereotypical but those people are stereotypical straight white homophobes who don't know a damn thing about gay men.

I look at Mako with determination "Why the hell not, but before we have fun how about we go over what we discussed last night?"

Mako smirked "Such a tease. You know kid I appreciate you helping me...means alot to me."

I grinned warmly and opened my notes "How could I deny helping a sexy monster such as yourself."

I bring my folder of notes and walk over to Mako, having confidence still welling through my I decided to sit on his lap. He jiggled alittle to sort of sink me in between his legs. Me sitting on him was the equivalent of me sitting on a giant bear. His body compared to mine was simply astonishing. I was so small and so tiny, but I wasnt bothered. I actually took to it right away. 

I begin reading my notes to him

"Alrighty so from the top. Mako Rutledge aka the Roadhog born and raised in the Outbacks. Current occupation the One Man Apocalypse...basically criminal "grinning evily" well known for his brutal tactics and murderous rampages. Currently seeking redemption to get his name cleared from the most wanted listings, he hopes to look for some pardon with the justice department as a means to be cleared of any and all criminal charges he may have procured throughout his life."

Mako looked at me is as if he wanted to pin me against the wall. I could tell it wasnt often he encountered someone like me who was up to his challenge.

"Oh and he would also like to never pay taxes on anything ever again" I giggle lightly.

Mako took his arm and pulled me against his body. His hand grabbing me was already eventful enough. My whole body was literally the length of his arm. Tack that on with his burly muscles and chubby exterior, I was nearly engulfed in him.

"Hehe if I didnt know any better I'd think you were trying to eat me." I state comicly

Mako chuckled "Gimme that ass of yours and I'll devour it for ours"

"Such crude language, that's no way to talk to your attorney" 

"Hah! Boy you cant fool me. You try to be this elegant and sophisticated guy whose all for the defender of the truth." Mako leans down and licks my lips "But your just a slut like me and the others back at the Outback." 

I grew big eyes but kept my smile "Sluts alittle demoralizing wouldn't you say?"

Mako held me tighter keeping his sights on me "Hehe I dunno...perhaps some of my old colleagues can tell me all about your escapades in the outback...you know...all your junking around." 

Junking around...that moment I knew that this man was here more than he was leading on.

Mako leaned in and whispered in my ear "Jamison Justice? I think the Junkrat has a sexier ring to it"

I gasped alittle "J...J...Junkrat..." 

Mako put his finger over his lips "Dont worry boy I ain't gonna snitch on ya. I figured I'd go ahead and tell ya now so it doesnt become a surprise later. Plus I like ya and I want us to have full transparency."

Mako picked me up and set me beside him, and he took my notes and threw them over to the desk. Sitting next to him, it's like I'm next to a colossus. A colossus with a great sense of fashion. He had his silver hair in a ponytail, his dark blue jacket with very cute stitches of no ham, piggies, a patchimari, and a solid pink hog patch on his right shoulder. He had on a black shirt with an AC/DC logo dripping in red blood, A platinum belt with a Piggie for a center buckle, dark jeans, and spike boots similar to Axels but minus the rainbow touches. Meanwhile my casual attire consisted of a white jacket, white shirt, white jeans, and white shoes. Basically I looked like something out of a pop stars boy band group. 

I looked up and Mako with some concern in my eyes "So...you know about me?"

Mako nodded "You know it. Your Jamison Junkrat Fawkes, the wild scavenger of the outback. The rat who was the Misfit of Mayhem. Taker of treasure and stealer of grown mens hearts. One day he disappeared from the face of the outback and hasnt been seen in while. His admirers miss him and so do his men. Sound about like you?"

He pretty much summarized my life quite accurately. Well apart from losing my parents when I was born and being raised by guardian at the time. 

I nodded "Couldnt have summed it up better myself."

"Heh, sorry if I'm scaring you I dont mean to kid."

"Oh no it's ok! It's just...I had thought I left all that behind is all. I didnt realize someone would leave the Outback to come and find me."

"What made you decide to come to San Francisco of all places to become an attorney?"

"Well...I was alone. I didnt really have anyone by my side. No family, no friends, just nothing."

Mako frowned slightly "You were the talk of the Outback kid. People looked up to you for your wacky creations and outgoing spirit"

I nodded in agreement "But I could never call any of them friends...I was a stranger in a crowd."

**°Snort Snort°**

That sound...I always heard that sound when I felt alone. I always figured I had someone watching over me. An animal God? A Hog Lord? Turns out It wasn't a completely off base idea. 

I look up at Mako with reminiscence "I've always heard that voice...its you."

Mako pat my head "Kid, theres so much you just dont know. For one...I've always been there for you ever since th-

Just then my cellphone began to ring. I held Makos hand and grabbed the phone from my jacket pocket to answer it. 

"Jamison Justice how can I help you today?"

Sharpay shouted "Jamie OMG we have an emergency! There was a shooting at my salon today you and Axel have to come ASAP!" 

I had her on speaker so Mako could hear the call as well.

I shouted "Hang on Sharpay were heading your way!" 

Mako grew big eyes "Well that sucks."

I stand up quickly "Is it wrong a small part of me wants to disregard that call I don't even like the broad."

Mako stood up and laughed "Theres the little Rat I know. Lead the way boss I'm sticking by your side."

I giggled slightly "Within the span of a few minutes I've gone from boy to kid to rat to boss...man I'm like 4 to 7 different people"

Mako picked me up and put me on his shoulders "Let's take my Harley, I'll put you in my sidecar."

 

 **To Be Continued**...

Next Time On Jamison Justice!

I'm Mako aka Your One Man Apocalypse

If you help with this case a pardon should be viable

Jamie we never knew this side of you

But the question is do you miss your old life

I'll always be a Misfit of Mayhem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is in the bag. 3 down 97 more to go. People on Twitter have been asking if I'm doing more Roadrat after this.
> 
> Uhh I'm only doing Roadrat lol


	4. Turnabout Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being here in the states was a very strange experience. The Outbacks was my life, my home. I myself had a good crew of misfits and one mission. For many years Ive searched for the rare and illusive Junkrat. It took some digging to realize he had left the Outbacks and made his way to San Fran. Not only that he became a friggin lawyer of all things and has become...civilized. I could tell looking at him he still longed for mayhem and thrills. He said the reason he left was cause he was alone...he wanted a partner...a man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perspective shift time! So far Jamie has been doing all the talking now it's time for Mako to share his POV.

**January 2, 10:30 AM**

**Nails of Nautica**

**Center Room**

Me and Jamie arrived to the salon at record time. To be honest I'm kinda just following along with the kid. I really could care less about this situation and looking at Jamie's eyes he really could couldnt care either. I've been watching the boy for a good while now and I can see his misfit nature. He claims he left the Outback cause he was lonely, which I believe him nobody wants to be alone...but surely theres more to it. Maybe its because of the radiation eradication? Nah...cant be. He probably wasnt even there when that happened. All I know is hes with me, we both like each other, I'm by his side, so now I just gotta entertain his friends alittle.

Rushing into the Salon "Sharpay!" Jamie shouted.

Looking at the saloon it's like Kirby had explosive diarrhea all over the damn place. Pink chairs, pink walls, pink equipment, fucking pink everything. I was genuanly suprised the sinks were squirting Birdo splooge.

"Jamie OMG I'm so glad your here!" Sharpay said running beside Jamie and putting her hand on his left shoulder.

I could tell immediantly that this was Sharpay. And yea...she looks like an ad girl for Pepto.

"Is everything ok?" Jamie asked her.

"I'm ok, thank goodness I was the only one here today."

"Why were you here all by yourself?" Jamie asked

"I was gonna redecorate the place I didnt think it was pink enough"

How the fuck can this place get any pinker?

"Oh James...whose your friend?"

I could tell her looking at me she was pretty frightened.

"Ahh Sharpay this is Mako" he said with a warm intro.

I pat Jamie's head with my right hand.

"I'm his new boyfriend." I say with an evil smile.

The second I said that she became as white as a ghost. Is as if she wasnt already white enough ready.

"B...B...BOYFRIEND?!?" she asked in shock.

I was waiting for Jamie to show resistance but actually...

"Hah yep." He said as he hugged me. "Just met him yesterday. We uh...clicked."

He took to it right away. Course it's not a suprise Junkrats never been known to deny the attention of a man. He was quite the catch in the Outbacks, it's still crazy to think he was alone out there. I mean he did say he had alot of guy friends but nobody he could call a companion. Duos can go a long way, maybe that's all he want was a big man to call his own. Good news for him was he found me.

I leaned down alittle and gave Jamie alittle kiss on the forehead to return the little hug.

Sharpay pulled out one of those little chinese fan things and began to fan herself.

"O...M...G this is insane. First this shooting and now you got a man! I cant process...my mind is going blank. If the shooting didnt happen I'd probably pass out right now cause this is like so totally insane like omg."

Jamie let me go and began to examine the room. You could see 5 bullet holes on the front walls of the salon. He went over to the holes and began to snoop them out.

"Alright Sharpay tell us what happened" 

Sharpay took a deep breath "Ok well I was in here trying out my new Pink and Prime lip stick when all of a sudden PEW PEW PEW friggin gunshots come flying past me and hit the front wall! I of course took my lipstick and hid! That's when I called you."

I scratched my head "Why didnt you call the police?"

Sharpay grew big eyes and blushed "Oh im boycotting those jerks they tried to get me thrown in jail not to long ago! I had to go to court and everything it was a complete and total nightmare I had a headache so strong..."

I crossed my arms and glared at her "Why they try to toss you behind bars for?"

"Oh they thought I shot someone which of course I didnt. I mean all i did was hold the gun and stand in front of the dead body! I was on there for some money for the lipstick!" She said huffing

I could tell she wasnt really telling her story correctly. Most likely a misunderstanding which led her to be a suspect to a crime. I would've inquired more but I genuanly could care less about her well being so i just rolled my eyes and walked over to Jamie.

"Thank you! I rolled my eyes at the notion too finally someone who gets it Mr uhh...what's your name again?"

I turn around and give her a very threatening look "I'm Mako aka your One Man Apocalypse"

She kinda got alittle shook from that but you know I dont care.

"These bullets were clearly from a shotgun."

I smiled and pat his head "Good thinking kid."

He looked up at me and gave me the cutest most warmest smile you can imagine. I could tell he really enjoys them pets.

"Sharpay how did you..." 

Before Jamie could answer I get a phone call. I didn't answer it but I gave Jamie a stern look.

"Ay Pinkie will be right back." 

I grab Jamie sling him over my shoulders and proceed to walk out of the salon. I layed him in his sidecar and I hopped on the driver seat and revved up.

Sharpay ran out "HEY where are you going!?"

I give her an irritated look "Listen Blonde you calling up my boy without alerting the authorities ain't sitting right with me. You had someone do a drive by on your salon with a shot gun however you dont know who did it, all that was damaged was the walls, theres no broke glass so your ass must have had the door open while he opened fire. This isnt rocket science you got shot at so go take care of it. Swallow your damn pride and let the authorities know."

Sharpay just lost her jaw, poor thing could barely say a word.

Jamie looked at me with sort of a happy but lost look "Hehe as much as I wanna bail if you help with this case a pardon for you should be viable."

I looked down at him and smirked "Fuck the pardon I wanna take you back to the Outback."

Jamie grew big eyes and so did Sharpay.

"The Outback?! You mean the Steakhouse??"

Just then a tall little rockstar boy walked up beside me.

The guy looked up at me with a concerned look "This isnt a kidnapping is it?" 

I look down at him and giggled "Hehe kinda sorta. Names Mako, you must be...Axel. Jamie told me about you on our way here. To catch you up someone used a shotgun on the salon, nothing else was damaged, Blondie was the only one here, she wont call the authorities, I'm Jamie's new sugar daddy, and I'm gonna be taking him outta here for a bit until you get the proper authorities here to check out the scene and THEN you contact your cute little attorney." I pat Axel and rev up "See ya later" 

And just like that me and Jamie disappear up the road.

Axel was looking at Sharpay confused "What...the hell..."

Sharpay was still mouth at gape "I'm...just as confused."

"Sugar daddy...Jamie we never knew this side of you."

"He said earlier they were boyfriends!" 

 

**Highway**

 

I look at Jamie and give him a smile "Sorry about that"

Jamie giggled "Hehe it's ok, I did say earlier I kinda didnt wanna go anyways." 

"Boy I'm gonna be honest, I came to find you. I know you have alot of questions, but the true question is do you miss your old life?

Jamie gave me a serious look "I'll always be a Misfit of Mayhem. And now that I have a mate, I wont feel loneliness anymore.

 **To Be Continued**...

Next Time On Jamison Justice!

I've gotten in touch with my mates. 

The Outback just isnt the same without you.

We did have one customer...

You better play nice or else I'll bring you to justice.

I feel like I have multiple personalities in me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 is in the bag. Let me know if you like this perspective swapping I'll keep doing more of it.


	5. Turnabout Inner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wasnt diggin his friends at all. Stupid bitch, I'll crush her skull till her miserable punk ass bleeds pink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay next chapter. I've been getting alot of PM on discord giving some praise for the story. Thank you gracious from the bottom of my heart.

**January 2, 5:53 PM**

**High Attorneys Office**

**Jamie's Room**

I have completely fallen for him. His eyes, his body, his smile, I have finally found what I've been looking for. Ever since he met me in that courtroom I've been a completely different person. It's almost is as if I have multiple different personalities in me. Growing up in the Outback I felt so alive and free, yet so lonely and scared. I figured coming to the states and joining the system would be a good thing for me psychologically but really...I dont think it was. I mean I've found my happiness, I've found my second player...but what do I do with the life I have now. I'll always be a Misfit of Mayhem, I'll always be Junkrat...but I'm also Jamison Justice.

I set my cellphone down on the counter and was making myself some milk tea with alittle bit of boba while Mako took a snooze on the couch. I had Sharpay on the line.

"But that pretty much sums up the whole thing. Sorry if this is alot for you to take in."

Sharpay replied "Oh Jamie it's ok I'm not mad at all and neither is Axel we just got alittle thrown off is all."

Axel said "It was a radical shift of emotions here I was coming to save Shar from a gunman next thing I know I see you getting kidnapped by a guy whose bigger than a building just about"

I giggled slightly and took a sip of my tea "Hehe yea Mako is a bit of a loose cannon, hes more of the take no shits kind of guy. He grew up in Australia specifically the Outbacks so his lifestyle is different from yours" 

"We understand James no big deal." Axel said with relief. "Glad you called to fill us in, your definitely the better friend out of us 3."

Sharpay chimed in "Yea and im sorry I called you without following the proper protocol. I have to keep reminding myself you two arent police."

I set my tea down and crossed my legs sitting on the stool "Its alright. Now let's go over the scene again."

Axel took a breath and began "At 10:25 AM earlier today Nails of Nautica was shot at. Shotgun shells flew into the open doors of the salon and caused damage to the front walls of the building. The suspect was not seen at all as Sharpay was at the Salon by herself and she did not see who the suspect was. The authorities were alearted alittle later and they are now beginning their search. Currently there are no suspects in mind..."

Sharpay interrupted "Well we did have one customer.."

I immediantly jumed in "Do tell!"

Sharpay began "Well there was this guy like a month ago who came in looking for someone. He said he had run away from somewhere and that he was wanted for something. Apparently it wasnt for a crime or anything they said they were just looking for a guy. If my memory serves me correctly he did have a motorbike and a shotgun."

Axel asked "Do you remember what he looked like at all?"

"Well he kinda looked like Mako but with a different skin color. More muscle less fat and he looked very mean. Like he was mostly spikes and dirt and broken. I dont even think the dude knew the concept of a bath."

And right as Sharpay made the statement Mako immediantly woke up and got up from the couch.

"Toss me your phone" Mako demanded.

I went ahead and threw it to him.

Mako raised the speaker volume "Yo Pinkie its Mako"

Sharpay huffed alittle "I have a name..."

Mako rolled his eyes "Yea Pinkie question did the guy have some tattoos maybe a skull on his right arm?"

She thought for a second "I dunno if it was a skull but he did have alot of tattoos."

Mako threw the phone back at me and pulled his own phone out and ran into my room and immediantly closed the door.

I grabbed my phone "Hey I'm gonna call you back..."

I quickly hand up and stand by my door and listen in.

"Are you sure it wasnt you?"

"Nah mate I swear! I wasnt even there today I was downtown!"

I opened the door slowly

"Mako...are you ok?"

Mako turned and looked down at me "Lemme call you back."

Mako hung up the phone and sat down on the bed.

"I gotten in touch with my mates, they said hey."

I didnt even bother playing dumb.

"Do you think it was someone in your band?"

Mako chuckled "Band eh? Now theres that Outback terminology. Nah it wasnt any of my boys. One of them did go into the Salon looking for you but he said he wasnt even there today. Not only that he lost his shotgun so he couldnt have shot the place up even if he wanted to."

I nodded "I knew it." I smiled "Will I be meeting your boys sometime soon?"

Mako looked up "Soon, when I bring you back to the Outback you'll definitely meet them then. There all excited to see the Junkrat."

I giggled slightly "I'm so excited."

Mako raised his eyebrow at me "So you really wanna return to the Outback with me kid?"

I walk over to Mako and I get on my knees in front of him and I rest my head in between his legs "You have magical powers. You have to. Here you are a total stranger, basically wanting to take me away from my stable legal life, and I'm all in it one hundred percent." 

Mako grinned while looking down on me "I can tell you definitely wanna go and I believe you. However I'm detecting a but somewhere in there."

I closed my eyes "I am the Junkrat, but I'm also Jamison Justice. I left the Outback cause I was lonely...but now I'm not anymore. I wanna go back home, but I've made good friends. I'm a misfit of mayhem...but I'm also a defender of justice. My brain is...its..."

My head felt like someone smacked me repeatedly with a two by four. I dunno what was happening to my brain but it genuanly felt like it was turning to mush. I dont even know why, I had an old life, got a new life, I want my old life back, but i don't wanna lose my new life. But I have more memories of my old life though...

Mako picked me up and laid me on the bed.

"Jamie..." Mako looked at me with serious eyes.

"My head hurts...H...Ho..."

Mako gave me a kiss on the lips "The Outback isnt the same without you..."

And just like that I was out cold. What on earth was going on with me...my memories...my head...it all just completely shut down. 

_ **Mako POV** _

I already knew what was happening to him. All this making up stories about getting a pardon and wanting him to come back to the Outback in the general sense just was not working at all. I dont know what the hell happened to him on his 18th birthday...but I know one thing. My little Rat is in there, and I'm gonna get him out.

Just then I heard a knocking at Jamie's door. I leave Jamie in bed and go to check and see who It was. I slowly opened it and it was Judge Geno. I remember him from that case I watched Jamie in. While I was taller than him and bigger he was no slouch either, hes definitely got some girth to him. Wouldnt mind fighting him one of these days just to test my brass.

Geno looked at me with a stern but inviting look "Hello there sir, is Jamison Justice Fawkes here today?"

I nodded "Hes asleep at the moment he was having some head pains." I invite him in and tell him to sit on the sofa with me which he did. Dude must wear his judge attire all the time.

Geno looked at me "You must be the sugar daddy Axel told me about you."

I chuckled slightly "Heh nah nothing like that. Names M...Ma...Mario. Yea Mario M...More."

Geno raised his eyebrow at me "Mario More?"

I nodded "Yessir Mario More aka Your One Man...man. Of course now since I'm with Jamie I cant call myself that anymore."

Geno grinned "Its a pleasure master Mario. I figured Axel was just teasing me about the whole sugar daddy statement. So you must be James boyfriend correct?

"Yessir. Love at first site lemme tell ya."

Geno chuckled "Its no surprise, James has always been a fine young man, I'm so happy he has found someone to call his own."

I was tempted to respond with well actually I claimed him and his ass but I figured I keep it PG

"Hehe yea." I just went ahead and agreed.

Geno gave me an evil smile "You better play nice or else I'll bring you to Justice"

I chuckled "Yes Your Honor"

We both busted out laughing and Geno went on ahead home. I decided to sleep on the couch for the time being. I couldnt sleep with Jamie that night, I knew that his old self was trying to come back...what the hell happened to him...

 

 **To Be Continued**...

Next Time On Jamison Justice!

I swear boss it wasnt me!

I'll defend you, were brothers after all.

Theres something odd about that Mako guy.

Our first case against eachother...

The Outback is calling.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wohoo next chapter coming soon. Looking foward to it.


	6. Turnabout Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had always had brain drains as I liked to call them. Poor kid has this massive array of personalities within him they sort of just kinda screw with him and make him believe hes someones hes not. No surprise though, that radiation clearly got to him. I'll be by his side no matter what, but if I'm gonna get him back home I gotta go at all this from a different angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I THOUGHT IT WAS A CHAPTER A DAY* I was busy making a Roadrat Discord which you should totally check out if you value your face.
> 
> https://discord.gg/MEgJHnq
> 
> https://twitter.com/JunkhogMakison?s=01
> 
> https://www.pornhub.com/users/junkhogmakison
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/junkhogmakison
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCJ7wrY6FsIn2K2nlK7p8KCQ?app=desktop

**January 3, 7:32 AM**

**High Prosecutors Office**

**Axels Room**

"Thanks for inviting me" I say to Axel sitting down beside him sipping some tea.

Axel smiled and crossed his legs looking up at me. Just like with Jamie when compared to me he was a tiny little thing. When I first met him it was very brief and I was in temper mode. Looking at him now I could tell me and him were gonna get along great.

"Hey no problem man, I like having company over especially cute company."

I raised my eyebrows a bit "Looking to become my property?"

Axel chuckled "I think J has proud ownership of that title wouldnt you say?"

I set my tea on the front table and lean down closer to Axel "Sharing is caring. Where I come from it was common practice to show off your property to friends. Builds character and domination."

Axel laid back and spread his legs "Dominant one huh?"

I smirk and grab Axel's crotch and give it a shake "I can tell your the dominant one as well, wanna get some thick juicy meat you can fill"

Axel giggled "Man what would J think..."

I pulled Axel closer and grabbed his chest "Hed do what he was told."

Axel frowned alittle and sat up "How is he...?"

Fun and games are on hold. Least I know I can trust Axel. I have a gut feeling I know who he is deep down

"Hes still in bed. His mind is all screwy currently"

Axel stood up and crossed his arms "Js always been a fragile guy."

I couldnt help but chuckle at that comment. That boys got no fragility anywhere in his body.

I stood up with Axel "Has something like this happened before?"

Axel nodded "During law school it happened all the time. He was a very well behaved guy but sometimes he had...I dunno how to put it."

"Explosive tendencies?" I suggested.

Axel grew big eyes "Yea..." he looked at me with some concern "Look James is my friend. If you know anything please...I'll keep it to myself."

Just then Axel held his hand up to his left eye. His two left fingers covering his eye but keeping his eye open. I hadn't seen that swear since my Federation Times.

"The mark of the Surging Eye, ye who yearns for the truth but finds solace in secrecy" I say to Axel.

Axel smiled and rushed forward to give me a hug. My suspicions were correct, this ain't no mere prosecutor...but a brother in arms.

"Axel..." I return the hug softly.

Axek shed a tear and looked up at me "It has been so long since I've seen the Outback. My home....my life."

"What made you come here brother?" I asked giving him some homely vibes to ease his tension.

Axel looked at me with a lost look "I dunno...that's the problem." 

Axel walked to his window and looked outside. Axels room was similar to Jamie's room only Jamie's is more white Axels is more red. 

"Have you ever had days where you wake up and you are who you are and you have no memory of your past whatsoever?" 

Philosophy wasnt exactly my forte. Sometimes bad things happen for no reason and they are completely out of our control, usually it's best to just forget about it and make your own happiness. What Axel said wasnt to far off though, sounds similar to what Jamie is currently going through. 

"Cant say I have brother, do you have any memories of the Outback at all?"

He shook his head "I have little bits and pieces. All I know is that is my home."

It was obviously the radiation, must have damaged his brain pretty badly. But the question is how did he and Jamie even get here?

"How far back can you go?"

Axe looked at me with fear "The beginning of law school"

I cross my arms "I see...who got you through it, financially I mean?"

"I have no idea..."

Ok now this is getting ridiculous.

I walk over to Axel and place my hand on his shoulder. I wasnt gonna pet his head, that's reserved for my Rat.

"There is something strange going on."

Axel nodded "I agree."

"My name is Mako Rutledge, The Roadhog. I'm the former leader of the Aussie Fed Force, our mission? Protect our brothers and sisters of the Outback. Community service, military, residential creation and financial formation. Make the Outback the slice of heaven it was meant to me. Current mission, search for the rare and illusive Junkrat for recruitment."

Axel got alittle shook but kept his ground "B...boss."

I pat his shoulder and let him be "I think it's time we start investigating this situation" 

Just then Axels phone rang.

Axel picked it up "Head Prosecutor Office this is Axel Gear how can I help you?"

Axel its Geno, we need you here at the courthouse, we believe we have our suspect for the shooting at the Nautica.

"Yes your honor I'm on my way" Axel hung up. "That was Geno he said he needs me at the courthouse asap." 

I pick Axel up and put him on my shoulders "I'll take ya, I'll put you in the sidecar but dont tell Jamie."

Axel chuckled "Yes boss" 

**Meanwhile...**

Gday folks, today on our adventures in the Outback will be approaching the rare and illusive Roadhog. Ain't he a bute? I'm gonna wrestle em...Roadhog...Roadhog...do I know him? I swear boss it wasnt me! I would never do something like that! I'll defend you, were brothers after all.Theres something odd about that Mako guy.Our first case against eachother...The Outback is calling.

 **To Be Continued**...

Next Time On Jamison Justice!

You cant be serious I dont know her from Adam and Eve!

You are a brother, you are my responsibility.

I play guitar pretty good, I wonder...

Objection!

Hold it!

Take that!

Eureka!

Gotcha! 

Not so fast!

Overruled!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 down for the count. I've been taking in your suggestions as I've been going on and I've got 2 I'm gonna put into effect asap.
> 
> 1\. Pretty much all of you hate Sharpay lol yall got what I was going for with her but you all would rather she be written out. Shell stick around for a chapter or two but after that she will NOT be missed lol sorry Shar.
> 
> 2\. Make Axel a central character. While I wont make him the star of the show I will let him be more involved. He was actually gonna become a big focus around chapter 20 but screw it let's just dive right in lol
> 
> https://discord.gg/MEgJHnq
> 
> https://twitter.com/JunkhogMakison?s=01
> 
> https://www.pornhub.com/users/junkhogmakison
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/junkhogmakison
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCJ7wrY6FsIn2K2nlK7p8KCQ?app=desktop


	7. Turnabout Driveby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brothers of the Outback are all over the place for numerous reasons. However you can be all around the world but nowhere will compare to home. It was never as trashy as this back then. Sure it was a scrappers paradise but it had sophistication. We didnt care though, it was a paradise by brothers for brothers. No matter what we always stuck together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7 is upon us! Its court time so its gonna be a big one lol strap in and get ready to rock!

**January 3, 10:34 AM**

**District Courtroom**

**Defendant No. 4**

Driving to the courtroom made me realize just how different everything is compared to the outback. For one thing theres alot of women. May sound strange but women are a rarity in the Outback. No real explanation for it it's just the way of the land. Of course wed never treat a woman like crap on the spot, if they prove to be competent and work hard they have just as much right to be a brother as anyone else. We did have one woman once upon a time who actually became queen of a little place known as Junkertown. Thankfully the Junkrat put a bomb right in her ass and splattered her all over the walls of the throne room. He was seen as a hero, as she was a sick dicktator. Hard to believe the radiation has screwed with his mind so much it would make him forget all that...

Me and Axel both walked into the courtroom together only to see Geno and Jamie talking to eachother, Jamie at his attorney stand and Geno in his big chair. Jamie looked at me and he became brighter than the morning star.

"Mako!!" he shouted motioning me to come over to him.

I give him a smile and walk to him "Hey boy, thought you were still taking a snooze."

"I got Geno's call and rushed on over! I figured you would be here." 

I stood beside Jamie on his stand and he jumped hugged me. I could tell he doesnt like to be apart from me.

Geno smiled "Now this is in the name of love"

"Your welcome to join in old man." I smirk.

Geno grinned evily "I'm to old for stuff like that"

Axel huffed alittle "Age doesnt mean anything, as long as your above age it dont matter."

Hearing Axel make that comment reminded me so much of the Outback. It wasnt uncommon for a young man to be with an older man. People always say things like you two look like father and son...though those people we murder on the spot.

Geno nodded and got his serious face on "Anyways, your all here. Let's go ahead and get to our positions. Mako, you can participate as the bailiff if you wish."

I nodded "Hell yea." 

I set Jamie down and pet his head, proceeded to stand by Geno and his huge statue. 

I look at him with a grin "Very homoerotic art"

Geno giggled "Hehe I'm a fine specimen"

Jamie was staring at me and giving me that nerd in love look.

"Makoooo..." he said with blush.

I take my left hand, open it up alittle, and stick my index finger in and out to show him what was gonna happen to him the second court was over today. Jamie lit up and began to sweat. I could tell the boy liked that very much.

Geno took his gavel and slammed it down. "Alright ladies and gentleman, its time to begin. Is everyone ready?"

Jamie hurried and stood attention "Y...Yes your honor!"

Axel raised his hand "Yes your honor"

 

**Court In Session**

Axel began "On January 2, 10:30 AM at the Nails of Nautica there was a drive by shooting. Shot gun blasts were penetrated through the front walls of the Salon. Our only witness bein Miss Sharpay Daniels who was taking cover while the shooting was taking place. Currently we have no other witnesses, no suspects, and no....no..."

Axel paused and took a look at Geno.

Geno started "Uh...Dont worry Axel that wont be necessary. Please call our suspect to the stand"

That was the main reason we came here today was because they had a suspect in mind. As the doors opened, boy did my eyes brighten with excitement and with fear. A brother in arms...accused of shooting a place up. 

"This is fucking ridiculous I didn't shoot nobody! This is stupid I...." he stopped ranting and caught eye of me. B...boss?

**Profile**

**Name: Crunks Cranker**

**Age: 34**

**Weight: 510 Ibs**

**Height: 7'0 ft**

**Race: Australian**

**Gender: Male**

**Occupation: Scrapper**

**Skin ID: White**

**Sexual Leaning: Gay**

**Religion: N/A**

 

I grew big eyes "Crunks..." I looked at Geno "Uhh...permission to adjourn to your quarters?"

Geno immediantly slammed his gavel "Recess!! Be back in 10!"

I could tell Geno knew something was up. That and since Jamie's my property now he probably wants to be overly nice to me. Me, Crunks, and Geno all went into the Judges chambers leaving Jamie and Axel at their stands.

_Jamie's POV_

My head was completely in a buzz. I was happy, sad, and friggin confused. It was a strange feeling...like I'm grasping for memories I never even knew I had.

Axel looked at me "Yo J, how you been bud?"

I smiled at him "Its been a whirlwind. I'm in love, and I dont think I'm who I think I am."

Axel scratched his head and chuckled "Hehe dont worry buddy your not the only one. Lemme guess, from Australia and your a completely different person there than you are here and you cant even remember how you even got here let alone going though law school." 

He pretty much hit it on the head.

I nodded "I dont know what to think anymore..."

Axel crossed his arms "After this case me you and your man are gonna get to the bottom of this."

I blushed "My man..." 

Axel nodded "You two are perfect for eachother."

I exploded in happiness "I KNOW RIGHT?! Hes so sweet and kind and caring and sexy and feral and dominant and funny! 

Axel just stared at me with a goofy grin on his face while I just rambled on. My feelings for Mako were through the roof. I only met him a couple of days ago...or did I. Have i met him before?

At that moment the suspect came outta the door and stood at the center stand. 

He looked at me and Axel both with a careful smile "Wassup..."

Axel grinned at him "Heya."

I smiled as well "Gday mate."

When he heard me say that he immediantly got less tense.

"So your the Boss new boy. Your pretty cute."

I blushed "Oh uh...thank you."

"You dont have to hide yourself brother, we are both somewhat aware of the current situation"

He crossed his arms "I see...Call me Crunks then."

Crunks looked like someone you would find in a musclechub gay leather bar. Leather leather leather. Leather cap, leather jacket with no shirt on, bulky chubby muscles with silver hair, pierced nipples, pierced ears, leather pants with those crotch exposures that shows his leather undergarments and his obvious bulge, leather spike belt, leather spiked gloves that expose his fingers, spike bracelets, spike rings, leather boots, and last but not least holding a leather whip on the side of his waste. How he got into the courtroom with a whip I have no idea.

I gave him a warm smile "I'm Jamie.

He chuckled "Hehe Jamie the Junkrat. I like Junkrat better its sexier."

Axel raised his eyebrow "Junkrat?" 

Crunk looked at Axel "Yep. The Misfit of Mayhem in the Outback. Sort of the rebel star amongst the brothers."

Misfit of Mayhem...the name just kept ringing. 

Axel shook his head "This is insane..."

Crunk winked at Axel "What's insane is your good looks kid."

Axel immediantly went full on blush "Wh...ah..."

Crunk giggled "I'm lookin for some property of my own, you seeking an owner?"

Property...ownership. In this day in age using words like that will get you thrown in jail. However this is the Outback mentality, where the world is completely different. Obviously property means partner and owner means lover...

"I...I uh...I'm...I'd love to be your property."

Crunk nodded "Good boy."

Well that was quick. Though really how could Axel refuse. When I first met Mako I took to him right away. It's a feeling that's difficult to describe.

Axel regained his senses "So boss...I mean Crunk. While it's just us let's figure this out. Do you have any connections to Miss Daniel's?

"You cant be serious I dont know her from Adam and Eve!" Crunk said with anger.

Axel nodded "That's what I figured." 

I chime in "Why were you labeled a suspect?"

"One day I went in there on business but that was it I asked 1 question and then I left."

Axel crossed his arms "You are my brother, you are my responsibility. I will prove your innocence."

I tilted my head "Axel that's my job"

Axel giggled "Hehe I know."

Crunk noticed Axels shirt with the skull sucking a bone "The Bone Zone eh? You play?

"I play guitar pretty good, I wonder..."

Objection! Hold it! Take that! Eureka! Gotcha!  Not so fast! Overruled! All of these words I've learned in law school...but did I go through law school...i dont know...Mako...

**°Snort Snort°**

No matter where he is...hes watching over me. I love you Mako.

 **To Be Continued**...

Next Time On Jamison Justice!

Brothers in arms.

You lied to us Sharpay...

Your mine, and I love you.

You must be a brother as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7 down for the count! To the mystery man who game me 20 bucks via paypal, whoever you are you rock and I hope I meet you someday lol


	8. Turnabout Heads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've always got to keep your wits about you. No matter where you go or who you keep as your company, keep your trust in check.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8 is a go. Let's rock.

 

**January 3, 11:34 AM**

**District Courtroom**

**Defendant No. 4**

Being in the courtroom is a very stressful experience. Your in the justice arena, where it's all about wits and evidence. Anything can happen in these rooms. Me being the attorney it's my job to defend the innocent and attack the guilty. Today I'm defending a brother.

Mako emerged from the doors on the left side of the courtroom.

"Sorry to keep you boys waiting" emerging with his hands raised acting like hes a super model.

"Mako!" I shout happily with little giggles.

"Ay my dirty boy, hows about we hurry up and finish this case so we can go home and have some R&R?"

I give Mako a goofy salute "Yessir!"

Geno came out of the doors and made his way to his seat. He grabbed his gavel and slammed it down. 

"Alright everyone court has resumed. I have collected all the necessary information I need to continue this investigation. Mr. Crunks please remain at your stand and I call Miss Daniel's to the stand."

Sharpay emerged from the courtroom lobby and pranced on down to the witness stand by Geno's bench. 

"James! Axel! Man we might as well just live in the courtroom huh?" She laughed.

Geno nodded "Alright Miss Daniel's let's....lets...

_Mako's POV_

**A few minutes earlier...**

**January 3, 11:14 AM**

**District Courtroom**

**Defendant No. 4**

"So that's basically what's been happening..." I told Geno everything that's been going on. What my mission is, finding Jamie, really...everything.

Geno nodded sitting in his desk chair "I see..."

"So waddya think?"

Crunk scratched his head "I think this is a simple issue. The boys clearly grew up in the Outbacks and the radiation has messed with their brains hence why they are so out of whack right now!"

Indeed the reason for their memory scrambles is a simple one. However...

"While that may be true it doesnt fully explain why they are here though. They genuanly dont remember going to law school. Axel went as far as to tell me that he woke up and all of a sudden hes just the prosecutor."

Geno crossed his arms "Hmm...this is indeed strange. I was their teacher in law school. I remember them there with me."

I raise my eyebrow to Geno "What day did they start?"

Geno thought carefully but was drawing a blank.

"They...they..." Geno felt his head.

Crunk asked "Yo G, do you remember even meeting the boys? Like day one meeting for the first time?"

Geno shook his head "To be perfectly honest with you, I share Axels sentiment. I don't even remember when I went to law school to be a judge." 

I crossed my arms "Now ain't this interesting. What's next your from the Outback as well?"

Geno glared at Crunk "You lack property mate..."

Hearing Geno say those words raised all the eyes in the room. 

Crunk shook alittle "Oh uh...umm...I've...ive been busy."

I chuckled alittle "So it's true, another brother."

Geno stood up and looked around his office in disbelief "This is insane. But why now, why am I all of a sudden having these doubts about my life?"

Crunk thought "It may be because your seeing some potential familiar faces. Ya know that radiation can make you dizzy, itll make you become something your not sometimes."

Geno got angry "None of this makes any sense. Me and the boys didnt just magically become members of the legal system, if all of this is true and we all have been hit with heavy doses of radiation poisoning, wouldnt we be retarded?"

Crunk gasped "That's what people call me dont say that!"

Geno sighed "Sorry mate..."

I chuckled again "Mate eh?"

"What I mean is we had to have gotten away from the Outback and made it to the big city and not only become civilized citizens of society but we also had to have all gone through law school...with what money? What license? None of us had never even went to school..."

Obviously this is gonna take awhile to figure out.

I say "Let's pause this for now. We gotta clear my brothers name" putting my hands on Crunks shoulders.

Crunk smiled at Geno "You must be a brother as well. Were brothers in arms and we gotta look out for one another."

Geno nodded "When I look at you two, I dont feel alone. When I'm with Axel and James...I feel this need to protect them. To keep them out of harm's way..."

I gave Geno a dirty grin "You just want their asses"

Geno bursted into laughter "I'm to old for that nonsense"

Crunk giggled "Hey now their both adults. Plus I wouldnt mind seeing your moves in the bedroom"

Geno wiped his head "Perhaps when we get to the bottom of this we will participate in a group love fest afterwards."

I smirked "You mean an orgy?"

Geno nodded "Oh thats what it's called..."

The three of us gave a good healthy laugh, gave each other hugs and proceeded to exit the office and go back into the courtroom to clear Crunks name.

 

**January 3, 11:34 AM**

**District Courtroom**

**Defendant No. 4**

_Jamie's POV_

Geno began to stutter and laid his head on his desk. He just lost his speech and is as if he went into a trance...

"Geno?!" I shout in a panic.

I quickly look over to Mako and he had Sharpay by her neck. 

"Heh you think I'm an idiot girl? Gonna try and sneak in some radial into the room to kill us? Not gonna happen."

Crack...

Mako dropped Sharpay onto the ground. Her head snapped completely off of her body, blood everywhere...

Axel hopped off of his stand and looked at Sharpays headless body "You lied to us Sharpay..."

She lied to us? What was he...what...wait...who is Sharpay...?

My head began to spin and I could barely stand, I got off of my stand and began to walk to Mako, he immediantly ran over to me and caught my falling body. 

"R....Roa...."

Mako covered my face and closed my eyes. 

"Your mine. And I love you."

 **To Be Continued**...

Next Time On Jamison Justice!

Now that were all here...

We have to get back home!

Remember who you really are.

It feels good to be loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8 done. Heading on out.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp Chapter 1 is in the bag. Nothing to major or groundbreaking happening this chapter but gotta start somewhere. Tell you what though thats a lobby I'd gladly have coffee in everyday.


End file.
